Jackal
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights The Jackal is a Fast Attack a Special Forces Vehicle ( Light ) introduced by Corpus. *Vehicle Sub-Class : **Light Vehicle *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Mounted Machine Guns ***Damage Type : Area Damage ( ) ***Damage Per Round : 3,208 ( At Rank 30 ) ***Clip Size : 4 ***Fire Rate : 20 ( 2 / sec ) ***Reload : 20 ( 0.5 sec ) ***Slash Radius : 80 **360° Firing Arc **Multiple Targets ***Both Ground and Air **Strong against Infantry **Move and Shoot ability **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) *Defense : **Receives a 48% Damage Reduction while moving **Immune to the Shock ( ) Status Effect *Movement : **Does not make Strafe moves. **Independently Movable Turret. ***Hold down the ALT key and click in the desired direction Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Jackal received a complete Visual Make-Over in the Game Update of Aug 16, 2016. *The Jackal restructured both its vXP Rates & Upgrade Requirements in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Jackal received an increase in Health & DPS for Rank P1 in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Jackal was introduced during the Operation: Nightfall ( Sep 24, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Jackal is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ). **Each unlocked Jackal is upgraded separately. **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage for qualified enemy targets awarded as vXP ) : ***?% of Damage Dealt ***?% of Damage Received *The Jackal is a Semi-Unique Unit which has an Initial Production Limit of 1 but allows for additional Limit Increases. *The Jackal is Immune to the Shock ( ) Status Effect. *The Jackal can target and fire upon all Aircraft and Flying Infantry. **The Jackal receives a 20% Bonus to Range vs these Units. *The Jackal CANNOT target or fire upon Missile launched from the Missile Silo. *The Jackal has the ability to Shoot on the Move. *The Jackal gets a 5% reduction in Repair Time when Promoted ( ). **Resulting in a 4 minute reduction in Repair Time to 1h 01m. Trivia *The at Rank 20 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 3,317 Damage it sustains.( ). *The at Rank 30 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 5,302 Damage it sustains.( ). *The Jackal receives Damage equal to 40% of its Full Health from a Shape Charge ( ) Land Mine. *The Jackal, starting with 100% health, requires 2.5 Shape Charges ( ) to fully destroy it ( ). *The Jackal is considered as a Special Forces Vehicle. *The Jackal takes 151 Gold ( ) to produce if the Player choose to Coin its production in the War Factory. *The Jackal takes 209 Gold ( ) to upgrade from 0 vXP to Max Rank. *The Jackal is the 6th Unit with a rotating turret allowing it to shoot in a different direction that it is traveling. **The Hover Tank, Hellhound, Nightmare, Ronin & Warhorse were previously introduced with this ability. *The Jackal was designed by the Corpus Rogue Faction. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 154.common, 154.common.turret, 154.common.dead & 154.uncommon, 154.uncommon.turret'' *''Pixel Sheet Code ( Old ): 154, 154.turret'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Vehicle to utilize Spray Bullet Firing '' - Jackal Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 09/14/15 ) - Operation: Nightfall - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum ( 11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List *Kixeye Forum ( 11/09/15 ) - Powering Up: Fixing Unit Progression ( Official ) - Discussion on vXP Restructure Gallery - Animated Jackal in action.gif|Jackal in Action Gallery Nightfall-EventDescription-New.png|Event Description Operation: Dogs of War Jackal-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Gallery - Historical Jackal-LargePic.png|Original Appearance Jackal Updated.png|Visual make-over of the Jackal Video Navigation Category:Special Forces Category:Special Forces - Vehicle Category:Special Forces - Light Vehicle Category:Land Vehicle Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Ground Unit Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z Category:Light Vehicle Category:Shoot On The Move